


Valkyrie

by ProvidenceDiscord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Valkyrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProvidenceDiscord/pseuds/ProvidenceDiscord
Summary: https://hellopoetry.com/poem/1585430/valkyrie/posted in 2016 originally over there. like wow i was angsty





	Valkyrie

Valkyrie  
Splintered shields and cracking swords lay all around me on these burning hills.  
I stand alone, the last of my kind.

Here I stand my wings dripping red, lifeblood staining my sword and my shield but also dripping from your head.  
A Valkyrie, an angel of Death  
I hover over your waning Life waiting with baited breath.  
The fields once green,  
now stained with your brothers and sisters now fallen,  
blackened with blood and ash and flesh, of friend and foe alike.  
The last one left waiting to enter my halls,  
you fought you won you gave it your all.  
Little Warrior, little Spade if I summon,  
will you finally answer my call?

As you finally lay down your head,  
I shall sing you the Valkyrie's lullaby of final rest.  
Brave little warrior,  
I shall sing you the lullaby of Death.


End file.
